Adaptación
by beautty133
Summary: Resumen: Benjamín Tachikawa había pasado por diferentes situaciones en su corta vida, lo que le ha cambiado su forma deber a las personas, ahora su madre volvía a Odaiba y Ben debía volverse a adaptar a la situación.
1. Pelea de Padres

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

· **Capítulo 1:** La Pelea de padres.

La vida de Benjamín Thomson Tachikawa no había sido fácil, a su corta edad 5 años había experimentado la separación de sus padres, la famosa cocinera culinaria Mimi Tachikawa había contraído nupcias con el actor Michael Thomson, como producto de su relación había nacido Benjamín, la ruptura de dicha relación fue los vicios de Michael, el actor había sido victima de las apuestas y el alcohol, la mayoría de las veces solía llegar ebrio de las casa de apuestas en Nueva york, Mimi por su parte no toleraba este tipo de actitud en Michael ya que llegaba a apostar mucho dinero y la mayoría de las veces perdía y como consecuencia desahogaba sus penas en el alcohol.

2:57 a.m. Nueva York

Michael otra vez has llegado borracho, mírate- alegaba Mimi Tachikawa al percatarse del estado de su pareja. - ¡Michael es el colmo esta es la tercera noche en la semana que llegas en ese estado, no puedes ni caminar! -

-Miii..mi… no te altere, mencuento perdfepto- Hablaba Michael con un notable estado de ebriedad, caminaba por la sala del gran departamento que compartía con Mimi, tambaleándose este tumbo un jarrón que estaba en el pasillo

\- ¡Michael por dios guarda silencio vas a despertar a Ben!

\- ¡Midmi ya cálladte, no queiro esconcharte entiendes, erstoy camsado he peldido una gram camtida de dinero esta notche! -Michael había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía encima.

Ahora ambos adultos estaban discutiendo como ya se había vuelto costumbre en ese departamento; lo que ellos no notaron fue que un niño de cabellos color miel ondulado, ojos café claro y piel blanca los observaba desde la puerta entre abierta de su recamara, el chico observaba como sus progenitores discutían por el estado de ebriedad de su padre, no era nada nuevo para el no era la primera vez, pero siempre era doloroso; Ben tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto y hacerse notar, reclamarle a sus padres sobre sus peleas, decirles que el los escuchaba y estaba harto de ver como se trataban, pero tenía que contenerse, él no era un niño impulsivo, sabía que lo que su padre hacia estaba mal, así que opto por mantenerse al margen de la situación.


	2. Divorcio

· **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fines recreativos

Primero que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, es la primera que escribo, pensé hacer una historia sobre el hijo de Mimi porque días anteriores leí historias de los hijos de los niños elegidos y en todas pintaban a Ben como un presumido insoportable, mi historia se enfoca en como el hijo de la portadora de la pureza pasa de ser un niño tierno y lindo a alguien mas desconfiado.

**Capítulo 2:** Divorcio.

Llegando los rayos de luz de aquel domingo, su madre Mimi despertó al niño y le pidió que hiciera maleta

-Mamá ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué hay de papá? – Preguntaba Ben un poco asustado.

-No soporto más esto hijo, tu padre no cambia ni lo hará, nos iremos de aquí, nos iremos de él, iremos con tus abuelos Ben -Respondió Mimi con un semblante serio y decidido.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de Ben y pasando por el pasillo pudieron ver a Michael tirado en el suelo con una botella a su lado, a Ben le daba tristeza la situación de su padre, quería despertarlo, abrazarlo y llorar, pero él sabía que su madre tenía razón, su madre es la persona que más ama, ya que ella ha estado con él en los buenos y malos momentos. Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos y subieron al Q8* de Mimi, llegaron a la casa de los padres de ella y se instalaron, allí pasarían un tiempo. Para mala suerte de Ben eran vacaciones de invierno, así que no podía distraerse en otras cosas, tenía tiempo libre.

Había pasado una semana caótica en lo que respecta, Michael había llamado a Mimi por una explicación del porqué de su huida, se habían gritado, tres días después Michael había hecho acto de presencia en la casa de los Tachikawa, exigía llevarse a su hijo a la fuerza, había tenido una discusión acalorada con Mimi y se había dado a golpes con el padre de esta, la madre en cambio llevo a Ben al cuarto que estaban ocupando y trataba de hacerle platica, distraerlo para que no escuchara todos los gritos y maldiciones que eran lanzadas afuera, Benjamín en cambio no era tonto y sabía lo que pasaba afuera y por qué su abuela estaba con él en ese momento, así que le dijo:

-Abuela, ¿Crees que mis padres se perdonen? No me gusta verlos discutir, llevan mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no quiero que le pase nada a mi mami- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas el pequeño niño, dejando de lado el carrito que le mostraba a su abuela

-Benji, no sé lo que pasara con ellos, pero algo si te aseguro, aquí estarás seguro de todo, tu abuelo y yo nos encargaremos que tu madre y tu no vuelvan a pasar por esta situación- Hablo la señora Tachikawa con un rostro decidido, eso le proporciono algo de seguridad a Ben.

Después de ese acontecimiento Mimi estaba decidida, ella estaba harta de Michael y sus vicios así que junto con su padre empezó a tramitar el divorcio. Lo más difícil de un divorcio no era notificárselo a tu pareja sino, el cómo decírselo a tus hijos.

Mimi estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica, llevaba tiempo en esa llamada, se estaba comunicando a Japón con uno de sus viejos amigos, ella le estaba contando la situación por la que pasaba y recibía apoyo de esa persona, así como consejos sobre cómo tratar la situación a la que Mimi se iba a enfrentar, el cómo decirle a Ben que sus padres se separarían, Mimi sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, Michael no solo era un niño rico alcohólico y apostador sino, tenía contactos en varios lugares, actores, abogados, jueces; pero Mimi no se asustaba ya que ella también tenía contactos, su programa de televisión le había hecho conocer varias personas importantes, además ella era fuerte, la digielegida había pasado por cosas más graves y atemorizantes que un simple divorcio, después de agradecer el consejo dado desde Japón colgó, se veía más decidida, más confiada y sabía que podría ganar, tenía que divorciarse de Michael porque ella ya no lo amaba y ganar la completa custodia de Benjamín. Así Mimi se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño y único hijo tratando de decirle sin lastimarlo tanto, el dulce Ben sabía que sus padres estaban peleados, pero tenía la esperanza de que se reconciliaran y que su padre dejara esos vicios que tenía, así que cuando vio a Mimi entrar se lanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-Mami ¿todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Volveremos a ser una familia? ¿Perdonaras a mi papá? -Los ojos de Ben mostraban esperanza, algo que Mimi con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que cortar, fue directa, era la mejor forma de hacer esto.

-Benjamín, hijo… Yo sé que amas a tu papá y que deseas que las cosas vuelvan a ser iguales pero no, tu como yo sabes que tu padre tiene años con el alcoholismo y con las apuestas y yo ya no me siento segura, no junto a él, ahora solo son gritos pero no sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz, ve a tu abuelo tiene moretones que le dio Michael, es por eso Ben que he pensado y la mejor solución que veo es que me divorcie de tu padre-

El pequeño Ben se sorprendió por la declaración de su madre, era justo lo contrario a lo que quería, no quería perderlos, quería una familia, pero él no podía hacer nada, el solo era un niño así que solo empezó a llorar.

-Me divorciare de Michael y pediré la custodia total de ti hijo, no pienso dejarte en manos de tu padre, no sabemos que te pueda pasar, yo te amo muchísimo hijo y no dejare que nada malo te pase; es por eso que cuando tenga la custodia total de ti empezaremos desde cero; nos iremos a Odiaba Japón.

NOTAS: * Q8 hace referencia al modelo de una auto marca Audi, me evité poner la marca del coche y solo puse el modelo.

Por favor pongan sus comentarios, que tal les está pareciendo la vida de este muchacho Ben.


	3. Custodia

**Declaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines recreativos.

**Capitulo 3:** Custodia

La puerta del digimundo en Estados Unidos se había abierto por lo que de inmediatamente Palmon hizo acto de presencia, para estar con Mimi y Benji. Eran unos días muy largos para el joven Tachikawa, la noticia del divorcio de sus padres no le había sentado nada bien, estaba deprimido y no encontraba consuelo; a su lado estaba Palmon la compañera dijimos de Mimi acompañando y aconsejando tiernamente a Benji.

-Benji, tu sabes lo que Mimi sufre, a mi no me gusta ver a Mimi sufrir, porque si ella sufre yo sufro, y tampoco me gusta verte a ti así Benji; ya verás que todo estará bien- Dijo Palmon ofreciéndole una sonrisa al desanimado Benjamín.

Mimi por su parte había avanzado en cuestión de 12 días en los que Michael había ido a casa de sus padres y golpeado al Sr. Tachikawa, Mimi y su padre levantaron una denuncia contra Michael y además; pidieron una orden de alejamiento de los integrantes Tachikawa.

Los años y las circunstancias habían hecho a Mimi una mujer más madura, después de tener a Benjamín comprendía que el mundo ya no solo giraba en torno a si, debía cuidar a su hijo y darle lo mejor, es por eso que ella reacciono rápido a la situación de Michael, con todo el dolor de su corazón pidió su renuncia en la televisora CBS Corporation* su trabajo su programa televisivo de cocina era una de las cosas que más amaba Mimi y se vio en la necesidad de dejarlo por un bien mayor.

La renuncia de la televisora le otorgo a Mimi una gran remuneración económica por sus servicios, dinero con el cual podría agilizar los tramites de divorcio y con ayuda de sus contactos este problema estaría resuelto lo antes posible.

_Una semana después_

Faltaban 7 días para que fuera navidad, Benjamín se lo venia oliendo, su madre había sacado toda la determinación y pagando grandes cantidades de dinero había podido obtener su custodia lo antes planeado, eso y sumándole que Michael no asistió a los 3 citatorios que la corte neoyorquina le hizo, lo que le otorgo el 100% de custodia y protección del infante a Mimi Tachikawa, con la condición que ambos debían ir a la embajada americana cada cierto tiempo recibido, para cerciorarse que todo iba en orden. Además, con ese dinero que la televisora le había pagado a Mimi esta pudo adelantar el proceso de divorcio y con las múltiples pruebas en contra de Michael ya no era necesario que estuviera presente, los abogados se harían cargo.

En una mañana algo fría Mimi, Benjamín y Palmon estaban en Central Park, disfrutando de un Hot dog neoyorquino y Palmon nutriéndose de la tierra del parque.

-Benji hijo, quiero ponerte al tanto de lo que esta pasando, he podido obtener tu entera custodia, además, he adelantado el proceso de divorcio y ya no estoy obligada a estar físicamente, tu padre no da la cara y no se presenta- Dijo Mimi con un tono serio mientras daba una mordida a su hot dog

-Ummmm…- Benjamín escuchaba indiferente, observando a Palmon enterrar sus raíces en la tierra

\- Además, me gustaría irme lo antes posible a Odaiba, no quisiera darle tiempo a tu padre de que cometa alguna locura, como llegar a casa de mis padres y meterlos en problemas-

-Entonces mamá, ¿No pasaremos la navidad aquí? ¿Con los abuelos? -

-No mi Benji, ya he comprado los boletos, nos iremos mañana en la noche- sentencio Mimi.

Con la miraba sorprendida Benjamín se dio cuenta que su vida estaba por cambiar, no vería a sus abuelos, a sus amigos, ni a su padre, cuando su madre hablaba de volver a empezar desde cero lo decía enserio.

-Es por eso Ben, que quiero que hoy hagamos todo lo que tu quieras, hoy es día de divertirnos, haremos lo que quieras, iremos a donde tu quieras y comeremos lo que tu desees, eso si nada de café ni soda. - Dijo Mimi con una cara amorosa

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? Woooojuu! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! ¡Quiero ir a un partido de beisbol! ¡Si, vayamos a ver un partido de los Yankees mamá! ¡Y comeremos Hamburguesas! ¡Yo pediré la hamburguesa monstruo con jugo de frutas y papas fritas, muchas papas fritas! ¡Y después iremos al mall y compraremos legos muchos legos armables! ¡E iremos por helado! ¡No me importa que estemos a 10°C! – Expresaba un emocionado Benjamín olvidando el dolor que lo acongojaba por su futuro nuevo comienzo siendo observado por Palmon y Mimi.

-Entonces vamos hijo!- Expreso muy emocionada Mimi parándose de su asiento en el parque.

**Notas**

*CBS: Unas de las televisoras mas importantes de Estados Unidos

Hola, me gustaría saber que tal les esta pareciendo la historia, soy nueva haciendo y publicando fics, todavía no me familiarizo.

También he notado que escribo para tercera persona, y casi no incluyo diálogos de los personajes, espero esto cambie en los siguientes capítulos


	4. Una nueva vida en Japón

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, solo los uso como entretenimiento.**

El día había llegado, Benjamin y Mimi se encontraban en el aeropuerto JFK, Palmon había regresado al digimundo unas horas antes por indicación de Mimi, los padres de la susodicha estaban acompañándolos, dándoles las despedidas a madre e hijo, tanto Benji, Mimi y los padres de esta empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente pues serian separados por tiempo indefinido.

-No te preocupes mamá, veras que el tiempo pasara rápido y cuando menos lo esperes estaremos volviendo para vacaciones, así como yo lo hacía años atrás- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa sincera, calmando el llanto de su madre

-Eso espero hija, los extrañaremos bastante, mis días serán muy tristes sin ustedes- Dijo Satoe, madre de Mimí

-Cariño no digas eso, solo pondrás peor a nuestra niña-Hablo el padre, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 153 con destino a Paris Francia, favor de abordar la puerta 15"_. Se escucho una mujer llamando a abordar el vuelo

-Bien, la hora ha llegado, mamá, papá cuídense muchísimo los estaremos viendo pronto- Mimi les regalo una sonrisa triste. -Anda Benji, despídete de tus abuelitos-

-Good Bye Granma, granpa, os amo muchísimo nos veremos pronto- Benjamín les dijo llorando y mostrando una sonrisa; después del abrazo corrió a lado de su madre caminando por el pasillo y volvió a voltear atrás dedicándoles a sus abuelos un saludo con su mano de un lado a otro acompañado de una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de 16 horas de vuelo desde Nueva York hasta Tokio con una escala en Francia los Tachikawa estaban más que cansados, "_Debería ser más fácil viajar a través del digimundo_", pensó Mimi al aterrizar en la tierra del sol naciente.

-Benji despierta, hemos llegado a Tokio- hablo Mimi a su hijo.

Con un dolor de cuello insoportable y las sentaderas entumidas Benjamín se despertó al primer llamado de su madre, después de que la azafata diera las indicaciones de cómo salir ordenadamente fueron por su equipaje, eran las 1:15 p.m. cuando llegaron, al recoger su equipaje fueron hacia las puertas de salida donde una señora un poco más grande en edad que Mimi estaba alzándoles la mano llamando su atención, al verla Mimi soltó las maletas que tenia en mano y corrió hacia esa mujer.

\- _¿Quién es esa mujer y porque mi mamá soltó las maletas? Ash las tendré que juntar_\- pensó Benjamín al ver la escena

Benji al llegar difícilmente con las 8 maletas hasta donde estaba su madre pudo observar a la mujer, de casi la edad de su madre, un poco alta, delgada, cabello color naranja que vestía una blusa de manga corta color blanco con un suéter color amarillo no muy llamativo, unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos cómodos.

\- ¡SORA! Que felicidad es verte amiga, cuantos años han pasado jajaja- Dijo Mimi

-Lo mismo digo Mimi, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que viniste, cuantos años fue? - Hablo Sora, su tono de voz era lleno de amor, como una madre que mima a su hija

-Ummm? La verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que fue desde que Takeru y Hikari se casaron-

\- Y dime el es el pequeño Benjamín? -Dijo Sora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el casi recién llegado Benjamín

-Oh si el es mi Benji, anda Benji saluda a Sora- Dijo Mimi dándole un pequeño empujón al niño

-Hi! I´m Benjamín- Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Pero que niño tan lindo y tímido es tu hijo, y dime ¿Cuantos años tienes Benji? - Declaro Sora

-Maamá no entiendo lo que dice- Dijo Benjamín mirando a su madre

-Benji, pero si te he enseñado japones, claro que le tienes que entender a Sora, ¿O es que te excusas del idioma solo para no hablar con ella? - Mimi miro a su hijo recriminatoriamente

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Mimi creo que Benjamín no se siente cómodo hablando con extraños, vengan vayamos al auto-

Las dos mujeres y el niño se dirigieron al estacionamiento no sin antes comprar una hamburguesa de pollo para el hambriento Benjamín, algo que a Benjamín le pareció un poco raro comer hamburguesa de pollo, no porque nunca haya comido pero allí la hamburguesa de res tenia pan negro y Benjamín no iba a experimentar con el pan negro, así que eligió la más normal, la de pollo; llegando al auto familiar de Sora se encontraron con un hombre de la edad de Sora con cabello rubio corto, con un suéter azul marino y pantalones verdes sentado en el asiento del piloto y a atrás una niña idéntica al padre, de la edad de 6 años cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, una blusa naranja de manga larga un pantalón azul y en un asiento de bebe un niño de aproximadamente dos años de edad, con cabello color naranja y tapado con cobija.

\- ¡OH MY GOD YAMATO ERES TU!?- grito Mimi al ver a Yamato esperándolas en el auto

-Claro que si Mimi quien más podría ser, que gusto verte- Contesto el hombre rubio

-Vaya entonces tu debes ser la pequeña Anzu, que guapa estas- Dijo Mimi

-Buenas tardes, señora Mimi- Hablo Anzu, la hija de Yamato y Sora con bastante amabilidad, heredada de su madre.

-No no no, nada de señora pequeña anzu…Oh my god, tu eres el pequeño Hisoka, que adorable eres pequeñito- Mimi hacia mimos al pequeño el cual se reía con ella

-Y dime Mimi ¿No me vas a presentar a tu hijo? - Hablo el hombre

-Claro claro, Yamato, Anzu, pequeño Hisokiss él es mi hijo Benjamín- Mimi señalaba a su hijo que estaba atrás de ella

-Hi- Fue todo lo que articulo Benjamín masticando su hamburguesa de pollo

-Oye en verdad es tu hijo Mimi porque no es tan enérgico como tu- Dijo el hombre, el cual recibió un discreto codazo de su esposa

-Jajajaja ay claro que si Yama, solo que le he dicho que no hable con extraños- Mimi comentaba riéndose apenada por la actitud de su hijo

-Bueno subamos nosotros también al auto Mimi, es hora de irnos- Dijo Sora, ella y los dos americanos arribaron al auto familiar y se fueron del aeropuerto

-Estas más cambiada Mimi, ya hace mucho que no te veía, desde la ultima vez que tuve capacitación en la NASA y que pase a saludar a Nueva York jaja, mírate nada más puedo ver unas arrugar asomándose por allí- Hablo divertido Yamato

-Yaamato…- Mimi estaba algo enojada por el comentario del mayor hacia ella, Sora en cambio quiso desviar el tema

-Y bien Mimi, ¿Dónde piensan quedarse? Sabes que puedes llegar a nuestro hogar, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes donde Ben y tú se instalarían bien- Hablo Sora

-Oh no no no Sora, no podría quedarme en tu casa, sé que tú y Yamato están de vacaciones por navidad, tienen que pasar tiempo en familia y nosotros no vamos a interferir en eso- Dijo una muy convencida Mimi…- Además ya habíamos rentado un cuarto de hotel desde que estábamos en NY y también tengo que darle unas clases de japones a este niño para que no esté así de tímido- Dijo Mimi apuntando a Ben

-Ohhh está bien Mimi, pero mañana debemos reunirnos, les avise a los chicos que vendrías a Odaiba y se emocionaron mucho, sugirieron vernos antes de navidad y justamente mañana es un buen día para todos- termino Sora con una sonrisa

-Está bien Sora, estaré encantada de asistir- Dijo Mimi

En otra parte del auto Anzu Ishida veía con curiosidad al joven Tachikawa, este al sentirse observado por la niña trato de ignorarla, pero la niña empezó a hablar

-Mamá dice que eres el hijo de su mejor amiga, dijo que eras un chico lindo y creo que tiene razón, tu cabello es muy lindo-

-Oh sorry, I don´t speack japanes- articulo Ben encogiéndose de hombros

-Jajaja, no sabes hablar japones, y eso que tu mamá es japonesa, eres un niño diferente- Sonrió anzu y se volteo a mirar la ventana

Lo que Anzu no sabía es que Benjamín Tachikawa si había entendido sus palabras, solo que a este no le apetecía estar hablando con gente que no conocía, así que uso el viejo truco de no coincidir con el vocabulario.

El viaje rumbo al hotel fue muy ameno, los 3 digielegidos platicaban de varias cosas, Anzu miraba por la ventana y también a sus padres cuando estos reían, Hisoka se entretenía con un juguete y Benjamin simplemente permanecía callado y tratando de no mirar en dirección a la niña Ishida.

Cuando llegaron al hotel bajaron del auto de Yamato con la promesa de verse el siguiente día, siendo Yamato el que se ofreciera a pasar por Mimi y su hijo para llevarlos a la reunión que sería en su casa.

Los Tachikawa llegaron a su habitación, desempacaron, pidieron algo de comer y después se dispusieron a hablar

-A ver Benji, no puedes estar así de cohibido siempre, es por eso que tengo que recordarte lo que te enseñe hace años con el japones-

-No es necesario madre, si recuerdo como hablarlo, no es fácil olvidarlo y más que tu y mis abuelos hablaban lo mayor parte del tiempo pero, es que hoy no quería hablar con nadie, no se si me entiendas pero es que todo esto es nuevo para mí, yo no conozco a esas personas y no se como tratarlas, no estamos aquí por vacaciones, y sigo triste por lo que paso, por dejar NY, por dejar a mis abuelos y por dejar a mi papá- Dijo Benjamín al borde de las lágrimas -Por favor madre, dame un poco de tiempo, ¿Si?-

-Oh cariño! Lo siento, lo siento tanto todo lo que estas pasando, todo esto es por mi culpa, yo te traje aquí sin preguntarte, te separé de tu hogar, no pensé que te sintieras así de incomodo con esto- Dijo Mimi llorando mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-No mami no te disculpes, ya sabía que pasaría algo así con papá y sabes que eres la persona que quiero muchísimo y que te voy a seguir a donde vayas- Benji trataba de animar a su madre. -No te preocupes mamá, mañana tratare de ser mas amable con tus amigos-

-Gracias Benji- Sonrió Mimi

Y así fue como los 2 Tachikawa habían pasado su primer día de esta nueva vida, Mimí realizo una llamada a Nueva York para notificar que habían llegado y después tomando su smartphone se conectó con el digimundo para hablar un rato con Palmon, Benji en cambio fue a asearse y después a descansar.

**Notas: **Espero que se este entendiendo la historia, va avanzando lentamente para que todo vaya quedando claro; en el proximo capitulo pienso que todos (o casi) los digielegidos apareceran.

Por favor dejenme sus comentarios de como les va pareciendo la historia, ayudenme a mejorar.


End file.
